At Last
by bbhm
Summary: IK COMPLETE Inuyasha and Kagome go back to sengoku-jidai to tell everyone the good news, when Kagome is kidnapped to be a playmate.
1. This can't be happening

Hey guys.  This is a kind-of sequel to My Kagome, so if you haven't read, it might help to figure out the new relationship and other points that might come up in this story, but then again everything might make sense to all.  

I don't own Inu 

At Last

This can't be happening!

            Inuyasha and Kagome climbed out of the warm tub and dressed in clean clothes.  Inuyasha watched as Kagome blow-dried her raven hair as she hummed "Tokyo Nights" by Utada Hikaru.  She could see him staring at her in the mirror and a smile played on her lips.  'I can't believe that I will be his from now on.  I have never looked so forward to anything in my life.'  Kagome's thoughts were interrupted as her mother called them down for dinner.  They all sat down and ate peacefully.  Kagome could notice her mother smile every now-and-then and wondered what she was thinking.  'I can't believe my mom said that about having grandchildren. I am still so young.  But I guess in the sengoku-jidai they married really early.  I just don't think I am ready for that.'  She snuck a look at Inuyasha and laughed out loud as she saw him devour his dinner in a matter of moments then try to distract Souta to get his food also.  

            After dinner, Kagome went upstairs to pack.  "This is all happening so fast.  It seems like just yesterday I broke the shikon no tama." 

            "Aren't you happy Kagome?"  Kagome let out a surprised gasp and whipped around to see Inuyasha standing in the doorway of her bedroom.  His arms were crossed and Kagome thought that she could see pain in his eyes.

            'He thinks that I don't really want this!'  Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and snaked her arms around his neck.  "Of course I am happy.  I just can't believe it, that's all.  It's like a dream.  Just the other week we were fighting over Kouga, and now you are mine.  I am very happy Inuyasha.  You make me very happy."  She gave a reassuring squeeze to his neck and resumed packing.  

            "Make sure you bring lots of ramen.  I'd like to stay there a while."  Inuyasha started to turn out of the door, but stopped briefly, "wench."  He could see the small smile form on Kagome's mouth as she tried to look irritated.  He walked down the stairs to where the rest of Kagome's family was.  Her mom (I don't know her name so if anyone does, please let me know) looked up from washing the dishes as he entered the kitchen.  

            "Oh, hello Inuyasha.  When are you two going back?"  Inuyasha looked up at her, curious as to why she seemed so eager to be rid of them. 

            "We are going to leave as soon as Kagome is done packing."  She gave Inuyasha a giant wink and sat down next to him at the table.

            "Now Inuyasha, I know that you love my daughter.  I realized it the first time I saw you look at her.  She is in your hands now Inuyasha, and I know that you will do everything you can do keep her safe.  You have proven that many times.  That is the only reason why I am letting her be with you, and why I am so excited for her.  You are good for her Inuyasha, and I have an odd feeling that you two were meant for each other.  I hope that you two get some * ahem * privacy in your time."  Inuyasha's mouth fell to the floor as she stood up to continue washing the dishes.

            "Why do you want grandchildren so bad?"  She stopped washing the dishes and got a glazed look over her eyes.

            "I know that you two would be wonderful parents.  Before Kagome's father died, we had wanted to have another child, but we just weren't able to at the time.  I guess I just miss having little ones running around."  She gave him a halfhearted smile and continued with the dishes.  

            "I will honor Kagome's wishes in whatever she wants."  Just then Kagome walked in with her overstuffed yellow bag. 

            "Hey guys, whatcha talking about?"  She sat the bag on the table with a huge thud.

            Her mothered answered before Inuyasha had a chance, "We were talking about children."  Kagome's heart almost stopped.

            "Children!  You mean Inuyasha and me?  Now?"

            "Not right now honey.  I was just telling him about your father and me wanting a child, but we couldn't.  I don't expect a grandchild now, but soon I hope.  I know that you two will have plenty of time to have children, just as long as I get visitation rights!  I just know how hard it is to, uh, resist...certain…urges, and I want you to know that if you are ok with it than so am I."  Kagome and Inuyasha just stared at her in disbelief.  

            "Um, thanks mom, I think."  Kagome hoisted her bag on her back, gave her mom a kiss goodbye, and they headed back to the well, still in shock from the conversation with Kagome's mother. 

            They landed back in sengoku-jidai and Inuyasha leapt them out of the well.  He set her down gently and they proceeded back to the village.  Inuyasha suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.  Kagome looked at him worriedly as he got a very odd expression on his face.  "Alright you guys.  You can come out.  I know you're there."  Shippo, Sango, and Miroku emerged from behind them.  "I thought you guys would have learned your lesson by now."  Inuyasha stared them down.

            "Uh…we were…uh…looking for herbs!  Yeah looking for herbs."  Miroku spoke up for the three of them.  He got a very smug look on his face, obviously proud of his quick thinking skills.  Sango and Shippo just nodded enthusiastically agreeing with him.  They were afraid of what Inuyasha would do to them if he really knew that they had been waiting since the two of them left for Kagome's time.  

            "You guys aren't fooling us.  You're just lucky I'm in a good mood."  Inuyasha gave a small wink to Kagome and they continued walking to the village with three very stunned bodies stuck in place behind them.  All was light hearted as the five of them walked to the village, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku now convinced that Inuyasha was truly in a good mood and was not going to punish them.  Kagome was telling Sango all that happened as they walked slower than the boys so they could not be overheared. Shippo sat on Inuyasha's head and helped Miroku drill him with questions about what happened.  All they could get out of Inuaysha was an occasional smile, blush, and the word "mine".  They were quite mystified.  They were almost at the village when Sango and Kagome bumped into a stopped Inuyasha.

            "Inuyasha, why did you stop walking?"  Kagome looked up to see the reason for Inuyasha's halt.  Sesshomaru (don't know if that's how you spell it.  The name is so friggin long!) was standing in front of them with a very smug look on his face.

            "Brother!"  Inuyasha drew tetsusaiga and moved to attack. 

            "Foolish boy.  Always rushing into battle."  Sesshomaru easily blocked Inuyasha's attack and seemed to disappear momentarily, only to show up right behind Kagome.  He grabbed her by the waist and drew her near him, one clawed hand held at her throat.  "How pathetic, you can't even protect your own woman.  I smell your scent on her and hers is on you.  She truly is yours now isn't she?"  Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her to prove to Inuyasha that he was in control of the situation.

            "Let her go!  She has nothing to do with this!  It's between you and me."  Inuyasha could feel his blood starting to boil.

            "I want the tetsusaiga.  Hand it over, and I let her go."  Kagome struggled to get out of his grip. 

            "No Inuyasha, don't do it!"  Sesshomaru let one claw pierce her pale skin causing a trickle of crimson to stain her shirt.  Inuyasha could barely contain himself.

            Sesshomaru gave him no time to respond.  "I could have fun with her.  She is feisty, and Rin will enjoy a playmate.  I think that I will take her with me."  In an instant, there was nothing where Kagome and Sesshomaru stood.  Inuyasha's heart broke as he realized he was unable to protect the woman that he loved.  Sango held a shaking Shippo, and Miroku could not believe his eyes. 

            "Inuyasha, what do we do?"  He turned to look at Inuyasha.  He had the look of a madman on his face, one that needed revenge.

            "We go find her.  I know where he is taking her.  It will take long days of nothing but travel, I understand if you do not want to follow."

            Sango answered before Inuyasha had a chance to finish his sentence, "Of course we are going.  She is our friend too!  Kirara!"  Kirara came from where she (I think a she) had been watching and transformed.  Sango and Shippo climbed on followed by Miroku behind them.  "Keep your hands to yourself monk or I will toss you off!"  Sango urged Kirara to go and they were off to find Kagome.  

            'I can't believe this is happening.  I just got her!'  Inside Inuyasha was berating himself for letting his guard down around Sesshomaru.  "I will find you Kagome!"  He reached deep inside himself and urged his body to move faster.

Tada!!  What do you guys think??  Sound good so far?  I hope so.  Let me know watcha think, as always.  I know that I didn't do as good on this as the others, but I am so very tired and I tried.   

Bbhm           


	2. Playmates

This is the second chappie of the sequel thingy, so I hope that you enjoy what I am trying to do here.  It is rather short, but more will come soon.  Thanks to all of those who have been so kind to me and understand what I am going through with this fic. 

Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha and here is the next chappie.  

At Last

Playmates 

            Kagome was suddenly aware of Sesshomarus arm around her neck.  'What just happened?'  Kagome's mind spun trying to take in the events that just occurred when her thoughts were interrupted. 

            "How pathetic, you can't even protect your own woman. I smell your scent on her and hers is on you. She truly is yours now isn't she?" Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her to prove to Inuyasha that he was in control of the situation.  She could feel the air whoosh out of her lungs and the pressure that Sesshomaru was exerting on her.  

"Let her go! She has nothing to do with this! It's between you and me."  Inuyasha battled for Sesshomaru to let her go, and was having a hard time keeping his youkai blood cool. 

"I want the tetsaiga. Hand it over, and I let her go." Kagome struggled to get out of his grip.  

"No Inuyasha, don't do it!" Sesshomaru let one claw pierce her pale skin causing a trickle of crimson to stain her shirt. She could feel the poison run into her and her head began to swim.  'What has he done to me?'

"I could have fun with her. She is feisty, and Rin will enjoy a playmate. I think that I will take her with me."   Kagome could feel consciousness leaving her. 'What does he mean playmate?'  Kagome's world then turned black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Kagome awoke to a tickle of her nose.  'What is going on?  What happened?  And why does my head ache?'  Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see a big white puff in front of her face.  A low moan escaped her mouth as she remembered the previous events.

            "Good to see you are awake.  We are almost there."  Sesshomaru held Kagome over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  

            "Where are we going?"  Kagome brought her hand up to her pounding head.

            "We are going to my land.  Do not even think of escaping.  I will have no hesitations in killing you."  Kagome closed her eyes, which were still blurry.  "The poison should completely wear off soon."  No more words were exchanged between the two until they arrived to Sesshomaru's castle.  A young girl with black hair came running out to them.

            "You're back!"  Rin (I am pretending that Kagome and Rin did not meet yet) suddenly noticed the young woman flung over her masters should.  "Lord Sesshomaru, who is that?"  Sesshomaru flung Kagome down on the ground with a hard thud. 

            "She will be your playmate.  She is yours to do with what you want.  Jaken!"  The ugly toad appeared from the shadows.

            "Yes my lord?"  He bowed low before Sesshomaru.

            "Take this girl to a guest room.  Find her appropriate clothes and make sure she is prepared for dinner."  With that said Sesshomaru made to leave them alone, when Kagome was snapped out of the daze she was in.

            "Wait just a minute.  I am not staying here with you.  Inuyasha will come for me."  Kagome said that last sentence more for herself than anyone else there.

            "I assure you, he will never find you.  I have masked our scents and the castle has many barriers on it.  You will be Rin's "friend" from now on."  Sesshomaru turned and left leaving a very happy Rin, a very irked Jaken, and a very heavy-hearted Kagome. 

            'Oh Inuyasha.  I hope you find me.'  Kagome could feel tears start to well up in her eyes but forced them back down at once. 'No.  I will not give him the satisfaction of me crying.  I will have to be strong through this.'  Kagome looked down at the dark haired girl.  'She is kinda cute.  I wonder how she came to be with Sesshomaru.'

            "My name is Rin, what is yours?  You are very pretty.  Where did you come from?  How long will you be here?  Will you be my friend?  All Rin has is Jaken and he is no fun to play with.  We can play all sorts of games.  How come your clothes look funny?"  Kagome chuckled slightly at the child bouncing around and talking with such joy and peppiness. 

            'She is just like me when I was her age.  I suppose I should make the best of my situation.  Oh Inuyasha, please hurry up.' Kagome looked down to the little child. "My name is Kagome.  It seems as though I might be here for a while, so I will have plenty of time to answer all your questions.  Right now I am quite hungry though."  Kagome followed the skipping girl, and Jaken followed her.  She could hear him mumbled something about stupid humans, and payback. 

OK guys, this is it for now.  I know, not my best.  I promise I will have the next chappie up in a day, if not sooner.  I am running off of three hours of sleep and it is really getting to me. Please review.  I would like to know if I should keep posting.  If you were confused at all at any points in the story e-mail me at bbhmmiller@hotmail.com. Also, I think that Rin calls Sessy Sesshomaru-sama, but I can't remember.  I think she has some sort of nickname for him, but I am not sure.  I am not positive about the tittles for people in the Japanese language.  If anyone can help me, please e-mail me. lThanks

Bbhm  


	3. Rin and Kagome

Hey all, sorry if this whole thing is a bit confusing, but I am trying.  I know that this is much later than I said it would be, but I am trying to make it as best that I can, and I have final exams and papers due, and I feel like my head is going to implode.  There will also probably be only one more chapter.  I hope you enjoy!
    
    Me no own Inuyasha, but one day  * sigh *
    
    At last
    
    ~Rin and Kagome
    
                   Kagome followed Rin into the large castle. Rin bounced up the magnificent winding staircase and showed Kagome where she would be staying; coincidentally right next to Rin's room. The room was breathtaking. It was done in silver and baby blue. There was a large canopy bed full of overstuffed pillows and luxurious velvet blankets with silk sheets. The windows went from floor to ceiling and were draped with beautiful silver silk that had small bluebirds embroidered on it. There was a vanity with many perfumes, combs, and certain hair decorations on it. On the far left was a bureau filled with elegant kimonos and robes. Kagome was in awe. She had never been in such an elegant place before. Jaken suddenly appeared behind them.
    
                   "You are to be ready for dinner when the sun sets. Rin will show you the way." As quickly as he appeared, he was gone again. Rin started pulling Kagome out the door and led her to Rin's bedroom. Rin's bedroom was done in much the same way, but with reds and golds, and had many dolls and toys on the floor. Rin tugged at her to sit on the bed.
    
                   "Rin will get us food." With a flash she was gone.  Kagome was alone, in a massive bedroom with nothing to do.
    
                   "I wonder how the gang is doing.  Better than me I'm sure." Kagome lowered her eyes to floor, almost in defeat.  "I need to find a way out of here."  Kagome walked over to the oversized windows and looked down onto the massive lawn.  She heaved a heavy sigh and ached to be back with her friends, and her love.  "I need to get out of here."  Kagome looked for a way to open the window, but there was no way.  It seemed as if it was fused to the wall.  Kagome noticed a small stool in the far corner of Rin's room and ran to get it.  She heaved it at the glass with all of her might.  Nothing happened.  Not even a crack in the glass.  The stool fell to the ground and Kagome felt worse than before.   
    
                   "I told you there were barriers around the castle.  What makes you think that there would be none on the castle."  Kagome whipped around to see Sesshomaru standing in the large doorway.  She could sense a hint of smugness in his voice, but it was gone in a flash.  
    
                   "Let me go!  He won't give you the sword for me, so you might as well give it up."  Kagome hoped that this last sentence wasn't true, but she had to think of something to get him to let her go.  She tried to keep her composure and prove to Sesshomaru that she was not giving in to him. 
    
                   "Don't you understand?"  Sesshomaru looked bored, and his voice was a long drawl.  "This is not about the sword anymore.  I want Rin to have a friend.  Don't ask why, I cannot answer that.  She needs someone she can be with that will entertain her.  Jaken is not suitable entertainment for a child.  There are rules to be followed, though."  Sesshomaru stared blankly at Kagome, daring her to refuse.  "You will not ask Rin how she came to stay with this Sesshomaru.  You will ask her no questions of her past, or anything of me.  If you do, and I will find out if you do, you will be severely punished."  He did not wait for any sign of understanding from Kagome; he left as silently as he had appeared.  Kagome collapsed on the floor and sobbed.
    
                   "Kami!  What else is planned for me?  What more do I have to go through?"  Kagome felt her resolve slowly drifting away from her.
    
                   "Why is Kagome-sama crying?"  Kagome looked up to see a worried Rin, holding a tray of food, starring at her.  Kagome quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve and plastered on a smile.  
    
                   "Oh, I um… got something in my eye.  That's all, just something in my eye."  Kagome praised herself for such quick thinking.  
    
                   'I hope she buys it.' 
    
                   "Oh, I see.  Rin brought us food.  Are you still hungry?"  Rin looked at her with hopeful eyes.  Kagome's stomach growled in reply.  She let loose a slight giggle. 
    
                   "Yes, I am rather famished.  Shall we sit on the bed and eat?"  They walked over to the bed and Rin sat the tray down carefully.  They sat there and chatted about Kagome and her life, and where she was from.  Rin was astonished at some things that happened in Kagome's land.  She laughed when Kagome said man had walked on the moon.  Often Kagome's mind would wander to her friends and that she should be trying to escape. 
    
                   "Rin, may I ask you some questions about Seshomaru's castle?"  Rin looked absolutely thrilled to share her knowledge with Kagome. 
    
                   "Well, Lord Sesshomaru says it was his fathers a long time ago.  Now Sesshomaru owns it, and lets Rin and Jaken stay with him, though I don't know why he lets Jaken stay, he doesn't do anything but complain.  Lord Sesshomaru has put spells on the castle and the land around it.  I often hear him talking about it to others.  He has one to hide smells, and to keep people out and to keep people from getting out.  I did overhear Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken talking.  Lord Sesshomaru said he hopes Kagome does not yet know of your powers yet, for the spells might not hold."  Kagome's face lit up and Rin quickly covered her mouth.  "Oh, no.  I have said too much.  Please do not tell Lord Sesshomaru that I told you, he will be most unpleased with Rin."  Rin looked hopeful at Kagome, almost pleading with her eyes.
    
                   'Oh, how can I try to get out if it means Rin will get into trouble.  I hate to admit it but she has grown on me.'  Kagome nodded her head and gave Rin reassuring hug.
    
                   "Oh, thank you Kagome-sama, thank you so much!" 
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
                   Inuyasha raced ahead of the others on Kirara.  'I must find her.'  The group had been traveling for what seemed like eternity without a rest.  Inuyasha could feel his power ebbing away as he raced on at speeds he had never before reached.  'I am coming Kagome.  Just hold on.'  He called upon his demon powers to aid him in his quest for his love.  Suddenly Inuyasha stopped.  He sniffed the air cautiously.
    
                   "Inuyasha, why are you stopping?  We must continue."  Sango was worried for her friend's safety, especially when she was at the mercy of Sesshomaru.     
    
                   "The scent has changed.  I am having a hard time tracking it.  It is almost as if she just…..disappeared."  Inuyasha sniffed again, hopping that her scent would return.  He concentrated all of himself on her and his love for his Kagome.  'Where are you Kagome?'
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
                   After they had finished their snack, a chatty Rin led Kagome to her room.  'Oh Inuyasha where are you?'  Kagome stepped inside of her room and told Rin to go get ready, and that she would meet her in Rin's room soon.  Kagome closed the door to her bedroom, went to the bureau and picked out a lovely pink Kimono with white accents.  She dressed quickly and put her hair up with one of the decorative combs that were placed on the vanity.  Kagome's mind wandered back to Inuyasha as she saw the two marks on her shoulder.  'Oh Inuyasha.'  Before Kagome knew what she was doing, she poured all of her miko powers into thoughts of him and called to him.
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
                   Inuyasha could feel a lightning bolt run through his body.  'She's calling to me.  Where are you Kagome?'  He could feel a slight tug to the west and followed his instincts that way.  The others were confused about his sudden actions, but followed none-the less.  Inuyasha raced to where the pull was coming from, when he ran face first into a power barrier and was repelled backwards, narrowly missing Kirara, who still held the others.  

               Ok, that is it for now.  I have already started on the next chapter and hope to have it up soon.  Like I said before, I am swamped with final papers and exams.  I know this one was a little slow, but bear with me.  Please review, it is so much appreciated.  I have a hard time believing how many hits the story gets, but how few review *sigh *.

I suppose that is something I will have to deal with. Thanks!

Bbhm


	4. Please read regarding last ch

Hey all, I was having problems with the last chapter.  I uploaded and added it, but the spacing got all messed up.  I tried to fix it, but if it is still too hard to really understand ( I know that it is hard to keep things straight if everything is all jumbled)  please let me know, but please don't flame.  I am trying all I can.  If it is fixed, then disregard this little note.  Thanks!

Bbhm


	5. The refreshing innocence of Shippo

This is it guys.  I hope that you have enjoyed it.  I really appreciate everyone who has reviewed and stuck 
    
    with me.
    
    The spacing is messed up, I know this, and I have tried to fix it, so I am sorry if it is hard to read.
    
    Bbhm 
    
    ~~~Me no own~~~
    
                   Inuyasha could feel a lightening bolt run through his body.  'She's calling to me.  Where are 
    
    you Kagome?'  He could feel a slight tug to the west and followed his instincts that way.  The others,
    
    confused about his sudden actions, followed none-the less.  Inuyasha raced to where the pull 
    
    was coming from, when he ran face first into a power barrier and was repelled backwards, narrowly 
    
    missing Kirara, who still held the others.  
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
                   Kagome could feel Inuyasha coming closer.  She called out to him to save her.  She focused
    
     her energy and was ready to release a large wave, when there was a knock on her door and she lost 
    
    her concentration.  'Kami!  I almost had him.'  She was so very worn out from exerting so much energy 
    
    that she immediately collapsed to the ground.  Rin walked into Kagome's bedroom wearing a red
    
     kimono with blue flowers, and her hair was up in a similar fashion of Kagome's.  Rin seemed not to 
    
    notice that something was the matter with Kagome and cheerily bounced around the bedroom.  She 
    
    was quite happy to have a friend stay for dinner. 
    
                   "After we eat we can go play outside. We will have so much fun!  Thank you for being my 
    
    friend Kagome."  Rin continued bouncing around Kagome's room, while Kagome slowly stood up and 
    
    stabilized herself.  Her head was swimming and she felt nauseous but she managed to slowly followed 
    
    Rin out of the bedroom and down a staircase.  
    
                   "Kagome, why are you walking so slowly?  Don't you want to be my friend?"  Kagome 
    
    could hear the hesitation in Rin's voice and it made her heart break.
    
                   "Of course I want to be your friend Rin.  It's just my…um…Kimono!  I have to take small 
    
    steps."  Kagome prayed that Rin would believe her. 'The last thing I want to do is hurt her feelings.'  
    
    Kagome reassuringly held Rin's small hand in her own. 
    
                   Kagome soon found herself inside a large dining hall.  There was an elongated rectangular 
    
    table that took up most of the length of the room that held silver candelabras and platters of food.  
    
    There were three chairs positioned at one end of the table, and a very stone-faced Sesshomaru
    
     occupied the head chair.  Rin immediately let go of Kagome's hand and ran to give Sesshomaru a hug. 
    
     Sesshomaru leaned back slightly in his chair allowing Rin to gain better access to him.  If Kagome 
    
    had not been looking so intently, this gesture would have gone unnoticed.  Kagome could feel a small
    
     smile creep upon her lips as she gently sat down to Sesshomaru's left and Rin took the chair to his 
    
    right.  Kagome noticed that cushions had been placed under Rins chair to lift her high enough to eat.  
    
                   They ate in silence, except for the occasional chatter of Rin.  When the meal was done, Rin 
    
    hopped out of her chair, and dragged Kagome outside to play.  Kagome's breath caught in her throat 
    
    as she stepped outside.  It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.  The sun was out, but was 
    
    slightly covered by the fluffiest looking clouds she had ever seen.  She deeply inhaled the sweet air 
    
    and gave a very genuine smile to the small girl holding her hand.  Kagome had to giggle at the look Rin
    
     was giving her.  'She does not realize how fortunate she is to have such a beautiful place to live, and 
    
    such fresh air.  It is so much cleaner than in the future.'  Kagome followed Rin to a waterfall that had 
    
    been hidden from her view by a large hill.  They sat on the edge and put their feet into the cool, clear 
    
    water.  'Oh Inuyasha, I wish you were here with me.  I know you act all tough, but you are so mushy 
    
    on the inside, and I know you would love this place.'  Kagome let loose a sigh of content, momentarily 
    
    forgetting that she was a prisoner.     
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
                   Inuyasha got to his feet a little shaken.  "What the fuck!  What was that?"  Miroku looked 
    
    at the hanyou like he had grown a second head.
    
                   "Inuyasha, are you truly that dense.  It is a force field to prevent people from entering…. Or
    
     leaving."  The monk's words finally reached contact with Inuyasha's reasoning.  Inuyasha then 
    
    unsheathed Tetsusaiga and assumed his battle stance.
    
                   "I would stay back if I were you.  This might get ugly."  A look of determination crossed 
    
    his face and all knew what he was preparing to do.  Inuyasha lunged at the barrier and struck it with 
    
    Tetsusaiga.  Black bolts of energy flew form the point of contact and Inuyasha could feel the stings of
    
     them hitting his face and hands.  'I must keep going.  I will not give up after getting this far."  With a 
    
    final thrust of the Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha managed to create an opening in the barrier.    
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
                   Kagome and Rin walked back to the castle and sat upon a small hill outside the entrance.  
    
    Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome could see Sesshomaru watching them from a second floor window.
    
      'I wonder if he ever lets his guard down.  That would be the only time I could escape.'  Kagome looked 
    
    down at the girl who had laid her head in Kagome's lap and appeared to be asleep.  'She is so innocent. 
    
     I wish I knew how she came to be with Sesshomaru, and why he acts the way he does to her.' 
    
    (remember guys- they haven't met before)
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
    ~Sesshomaru's POV~
    
                   'Rin seems to like this girl.  I shall keep her around until Rin tires of her.'   Suddenly a flash 
    
    of realization crossed his face.  'So my bastard brother has broken through the barrier. (try reading that
    
     three times fast.)  This should be easily remedied.'  Sesshomaru quickly left the castle and in a flash was 
    
    on his way to confront Inuyasha.
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
    ~Back to Kagome~
    
                   Kagome noticed a flash of white pass her left and looked fast enough to catch a glimpse of 
    
    Sesshomaru leaving the castle grounds with a very amused look on his face.  'I wonder where he is
    
     going.  Has something happened?  I hope it's Inuyasha coming to get me.'  Kagome gently lifted Rin's
    
     head out of her lap and sprinted in the direction that Sesshomaru went. 
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
                   Sesshomaru easily found Inuyasha and approached.  A slight smirk formed on his lips. 
    
     'Worthless half-breed.  He still hasn't sensed me.'  Sesshomaru deftly leaped into Inuyasha's path.  
    
    "Hello little brother." 
    
                   "Sesshomaru!!  Where is Kagome?"  Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and prepared to fight 
    
    for his love.  Sesshomaru was too fast though.  In a mere blink of an eye, he had hurled Inuyasha to 
    
    ground.  
    
                   "When will you learn that you cannot beat me?  And what if you had?  Such rash thinking 
    
    would have lost you Kagome."  Sesshomaru could see the realization hit Inuyasha.
    
                   'If I had managed to kill him, I still would not know where to go to find Kagome.'  Inuyasha 
    
    struggled to his feet, using the Tetsusaiga as an aid.  Sesshomaru barely gave him time to balance himself 
    
    when he attacked again.  Suddenly in front of Inuyasha, a raven-haired beauty stood.  Sesshomaru was
    
     but a few centimeters from hitting her.  
    
                   'Where did she come from?  Why hadn't I sensed her?  I let my guard down because of 
    
    Inuyasha.'  Sesshomaru lowered his hand and stared into Kagomes eyes.  Behind her Inuyasha stood 
    
    dumbfounded.  "Don't think that I will not kill you girl, even if Rin does adore you."  Kagome stared 
    
    back into Sesshomaru's eyes, unwilling to fold under his gaze. 
    
                   'I must stay strong.  Sesshomaru was just toying with Inuyasha earlier, but he will not be so 
    
    kind with his next attack.  I can't lose him.'  Kagome took a step towards Sesshomaru.  "No.  I will 
    
    not let you harm my mate."  For a split second Kagome could see a look of humor in his eyes.  Her 
    
    attention was then caught by Inuyasha coming to her side.  
    
                   "Kagome, this is not your battle.  Back down.  I can handle him."  His eyes never left 
    
    Sesshomaru, but Kagome could sense his need to beat Sesshomaru on his. 
    
                   "So you think you can "handle" me you worthless half-breed."  Sesshomaru prepared to attack.
    
      "We shall see."  In a split second Sesshomaru started his attack, Kagome was thrown out of the way 
    
    onto the hard ground by a protective Hanyou.  She looked up in time to see Inuyasha prepare himself for
    
     attack.  He prepared for the collision, but it never came.  Sesshomaru was halted in his tracks by the 
    
    pleading words of Rin, and her body in the direct path of Inuyasha.  Sesshomaru berated himself for yet 
    
    again, letting himself get distracting.  
    
                   Rin's tiny voice rung out into the still air.  "Lord Sesshomaru, please don't hurt him.  He has 
    
    fuzzy ears and looks like you.  And Kagome-sama would never come back if you hurt her friend.  Please
    
     don't scare her away.  She's my only friend."  Rin looked like she was going to cry at the thought of 
    
    losing her one and only friend.  Sesshomaru stared at the young girl who held such courage for jumping 
    
    into the middle of a fight.  He then looked to a startled Inuyasha, and to a relieved Kagome.  
    
                   "Fine.  I shall let you live, but you must bring to girl to visit three times between full moons."  
    
    Sesshomaru did not wait for an answer, for he already knew they would agree to his terms.  He gently 
    
    picked up Rin and walked back towards his castle leaving two very stunned people behind him.  Inuyasha
    
     snapped out of his daze and ran to Kagome.  He took her into his arms and clung to her like she was life
    
     itself.  
    
                   "Oh Kagome.  I thought I would never see you again."  Kagome only hugged him back in a sign
    
     of gentle reassurance.  Their embrace was broken by three bodies violently crashing to the ground.  
    
    (think anime style fall with lots of sweat drops)
    
                   Miroku was the first to come to his senses.  "Lady Kagome we were all so very worried, and 
    
    to think this whole time you were fine."  Shippo immediately leaped into Kagome's arms, separating the 
    
    two mates, and Sango was hugging Kagome from behind.  
    
                   "We all missed you very much."  Kagome enjoyed the feeling of being back with the people 
    
    she loved and released a very content sigh.  She was back where she belonged, and of course she would 
    
    come and visit Rin.  'Maybe even Rin could visit her when she and Inuyasha have children – wait a minute!  
    
    Children?  Where did that come from.'  Kagome snuck a look at her mate, who looked rather put-out for
    
     being replaced in Kagome's arms by Shippo.  'He looks so cute.'  Kagome called his name quietly so that 
    
    only he would hear.  "Inuyasha.  I love you, and I think that it is time that we get to know each other a
    
     little…better."  A blush crept over her face as he registered what she meant.  'Well, in this time, I guess 
    
    we are officially married.'  Inuyasha leapt up and drug Kagome out of her friends grasp, picked her up, and 
    
    disappeared with her.  
    
                   "Why did Inuyasha take Kagome away?"  The innocent little Shippo had no idea what was 
    
    happening.  A smile played over Miroku's lips, and blush was evident on Sango's pale cheeks.  They were
    
     quite aware of the reason Inuyasha had taken Kagome away.
    
                   "We shall tell you when you are older Shippo."
    
    END!
    
    Well, there are.  Hope you liked it, because that is all.  If you can't figure out why Inuyasha took 
    
    Kagome then just e-mail me, although, I do hope that it was obvious to you all.  Please review. 
    
    Bbhm


End file.
